


Not the Roadhouse

by Hermit9



Category: Hellblazer, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Trenchcoats, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermit9/pseuds/Hermit9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt : Dean Winchester and John Constantine meet in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Roadhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Note: After Highwater (but before Ashes and Dust) for John and somewhere in early season 7 for Dean. Continuity can bite me beyond that.

“This seat taken mate?”

The bar was a dive along the interstate. Sticky floors and cheap beer under a blue haze of smoke. Dean was doing his damned best not to think about the word “Roadhouse”. Neither the Swayze movie nor the memory of the ashen ruins were much comfort right now. He turned his head to acknowledge the man next to him, who had taken his silence as permission and claimed the stool and was signaling the bartender for a beer. Tan trenchcoat, rumpled white button down shirt with the top buttons undone. Tie, loose, low and messy. His heart skipped a beat, hopeful for a fragile moment, before his brain started filling in the rest of the details. Black tie, not blue. Pale eyes, but the wrong shade and the tousled hair was blond. The man held a cigarette and his pint of beer, both with the ease of long practice. English accent and a smile that made his eyes crinkle but there was no light behind their facade. Dean was familiar with that smile, saw it reflected back at him in every bar back mirror.

“Nah. Go ahead” he said, his voice whiskey rough and tired.

“Cheers.” The blond man cocked his head, blatantly conducting his own observation.

“Love, death or hatred?” he asked after a while, his tone light.

“What?”

“Whiskey, alone, this early, usually one of the three. In my experience.” He winked and angled himself back toward the bar, giving the option of companionable silence as he took a long draught of his beer. Dean let the silence stretch a while before sighing and catching the bartender’s eye for a refill. He was high on adrenaline after a hunt and Sam knew better than to wait for him. Might as well enjoy the night.

“All of the above, I guess. You?” He tilted his head at the mostly empty beer.

“Oh, does a bloke really need a reason to drink piss water now?” he chuckled and extended his hand.

“Constantine. John Constantine.”

“Dean. Winchester.” If there was a tinge of recognition at the names from either side, well it was always fun throwing a little bit of danger and extra adrenaline into the mix.

Much later they stumbled out of the bar, the clean night air almost searing in Dean’s lungs. He shook away memories of an other cleansing breath, after the pine box and the dirt. His head was swimming from the smoke, his brain warm and fuzzy from the liquor. He watched with a smile as the blond man fast talked himself into a cheap motel room, knowing full well the Englishman didn’t have a penny to his name (Dean had had to cover his bar tab with what was most likely the Swan song of Mr Edgar Fitzgerald’s gold MasterCard).

They didn’t bother with the light switch as the door closed behind them, neither concerned with the decor. They crossed the space between them with hunger, an animal need to touch, to be touched and to feel alive.

  
“No,” Dean growled “keep the coat”. The stiff fabric didn’t smell of the ozone and honey he craved ; in fact it held layers of smoke, blood, booze and dirt. But for now it would do, it would have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly getting myself back into this writing thing I used to do. Asked a few friends for prompts and working my way through them. They'll be short for now, but who knows, I might work myself up to a plot at some point.
> 
> Feedback and comments so very welcome!


End file.
